


Fancomic: Dwarves VS Elves: Vegetable Edition

by johanirae



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What use is a green vegetable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fancomic: Dwarves VS Elves: Vegetable Edition




End file.
